Diario Intimo de Alastor Moody
by Anoukis
Summary: Un par de días en la vida de un paranóico Moody no muy parecido al de Rowling.


Diario Intimo de Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody  
  
Viernes 07 de Mayo, 2004:  
  
11:40 AM  
  
Hoy me he despertado dentro del armario de mi cuarto. No sé qué habré soñado, porque estaba vestido con ropas de mujer (de mi bisabuela Deidre, para ser más específico). Tenía puestos hasta los zapatos de taco aguja, por lo que estuve media mañana con los pies remojados en una poción desinflamante. Me pregunto si mi bisabuela habrá embrujado su ropa para que me haga esta broma, ¿podría haber logrado un hechizo que pase todos mis detectores? Seguramente, pero sólo para molestarme... No voy a desconfiar de mi abuela (no sin antes deshacerme, por las dudas, de ese horrendo vestido verde que hacía juego con los horrendos zapatos verdes que me apretaban los callos esta mañana), pero la chalina (si, también verde) estaba cerca de estrangularme. He guardado todo en el armario del sótano. Ahí tengo todos los objetos que amenazaron mi vida alguna vez (los que no he podido destruir o los que tienen algún valor sentimental)  
  
15:00 PM  
  
He recibido una invitación para tomar el té hoy en la casa de un colega, también Auror. La lechuza parecía cansada y tenía el plumaje ralo. Lo primero que me enseñó mi madre fue a desconfiar de las personas que tratan mal a sus animales. ¿Si no lo hacen con sus mascotas, por qué habrían de tener alguna consideración con las personas? No sé si aceptaré la invitación, ¿qué clase de excusa puede ser "Hace tiempo que no he sabido de ti, y quisiera charlar y recordar los viejos tiempos"? Es dudoso el motivo, y son inciertas las intenciones. Además, ¿de qué viejos tiempos habla? ¿de los tiempos prehistóricos? ¿de los tiempos en que quemaban a las brujas en hogueras? ¿de los tiempos en que estudiábamos para Aurores? ¿en los cuáles él, junto con todo el resto del curso, se divertían planeando atentados contra mí? De ninguna manera dejaré que ese bastardo me juegue otra broma pesada. Es más tentador ser atado y quemado en una pira de leña.  
  
15:20 PM  
  
He decidido aceptar la invitación. Me espera hoy a las 17:00 Hs. en su casa. Por supuesto tomaré todos los recaudos debidos. Debo salir ya a recorrer los alrededores de su casa. Estoy dudando realmente en pedir algún refuerzo, pero los miembros de la Orden seguramente pensarán que "tomar el té" no es motivo de peligro para nadie. Realmente no sé qué harían ellos sin mí, probablemente estarían todos muertos, deformes, o locos. Me he preparado una cesta de picnic y la he cerrado con tres hechizos distintos, para que sólo yo pueda abrirla. En ella puse dos saquitos de té común y uno de menta (por las dudas, ya que la menta es buena para mejorar el sentido del olfato), seis terrones de azúcar y una lata de masitas secas (de pasas, mis preferidas, horneadas por mi). También he puesto una botella grande de agua, una taza, cuchara y servilletas. Todo revisado por mi y sacado de mi alacena particular.  
  
19:50 PM  
  
La reunión fue una pérdida de tiempo. Sólo hablamos de nuestros trabajos anteriores y de la época en la que estudiábamos, tema que logré esquivar sin mostrar ningún tipo de molestia ante el asunto. No suelo dar herramientas a mis posibles enemigos, no muestro ninguna de mis debilidades. Aunque cuando nombró a sus amigos -los que más bromas pesadas me jugaron en la vida- casi se me resbala la taza de té. He vuelto decepcionado a casa, no hubo ningún intento de asesinato, no he tenido que hechizar a nadie... mejor hubiera sido quedarme aquí. Al menos podría haber sacado las ropas de la abuela y vestirme de nuevo para ver si realmente son peligrosas o no. El vestido tenía un hermoso calce, lástima el lazo para ajustar cintura, ya no se usa.  
  
23:00 PM  
  
Ya hice mi ronda nocturna alrededor de mi casa, he visto un perro que salió huyendo en cuanto me vio. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en el tacho de la basura? ¿Buscaría información mía? ¿Pruebas de algo? He puesto las bolsas de basura en el armario del sótano. Tuve que correr la momia del tío Harold para que entrasen, y por un momento casi se me cae encima la caja de "navajas posiblemente peligrosas" que he estado recolectando en el barrio (que los vecinos se tengan que dejar crecer la barba ha sido algo muy divertido de ver, dicho sea de paso).  
  
23:45 PM  
  
He cenado unos canapés de aceitunas, como todas las noches. Ya he explicado que los aceites que contienen las aceitunas son muy beneficiosos para el cerebro. Me estoy yendo a acostar, aunque realmente tengo miedo de soñar con el vestido ese. Me ha gustado en serio, creo que aprenderé a coser y me haré uno más moderno. No creo que sea color verde.  
  
Sábado 08 de Mayo, 2004:  
  
06:25 AM  
  
He despertado en el armario del sótano. Nuevamente tenía puesto el vestido verde con los zapatos y la chalina. Realmente no me apretaban ni la chalina, ni los zapatos. Y debo decir que el vestido parece hecho para mi, tengo pocos recuerdos de mi abuela, pero no sé si ella entraría en él. Debo haber sido muy sigiloso al entrar al armario, porque los objetos que tenía guardados no parecen haber querido matarme en ningún momento. La momia del tío Harold estaba abrazando mi cuello con sus manos, pero creo que quería acomodarme los volados del vestido.  
  
13:30 PM  
  
Ya he almorzado. Me he preparado unas legumbres con aderezo de limón y una ensalada de berro, ambos buenos para el cerebro, y también para el cutis. También he revisado alrededor de la casa para tomar mi siesta sin peligro. He visto al mismo perro que vi ayer, pero esta vez estaba hurgando en los tachos de basura del vecino. ¡He logrado despistarlo! Realmente tendría que escribir un libro, no sé si hay un Auror tan perspicaz como yo en estos tiempos. Siento que debería transmitir mis conocimientos a los futuros Aurores, y un libro de precauciones es la mejor manera de hacerlo. Por supuesto que incluiría un apéndice con muchas de mis recetas, no he de privar al mundo de mis descubrimientos.  
  
16:20 PM  
  
Me he despertado de la siesta en el lugar más insólito de estos días: ¡Mi cama! Es tan extraño esto, que he sentido más miedo hoy que en las noches anteriores. ¿Tendrá algo que ver que me he dormido con el vestido puesto? ¿Tendrá una protección hacia mi sonambulismo? He decidido, no sólo usar este vestido todas las noches -y de día, en los momentos en que esté solo en casa-, sino que también encontré un libro de costura de la mismísima dueña del vestido, mi bisabuela Deidre, y estoy aprendiendo a coser. Tengo pensado hacerme uno celeste y uno morado. Eso sólo para empezar. Tengo que ir a comprar telas, ojalá encuentre alguna azul francia, creo que el modelo se vería muy bien en ese color. 


End file.
